Roses are Red
by Spawn of Madness
Summary: Ok so this is a Fic about the priests other daughter. my OC. and how she falls in love with the man who killed her parents. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so this is a fic about one of my OCs Rose Lunare Pace, she is Lucy's older sister. Yes she is the Priest's daughter too. Ok so since the movie didn't name them I came up with names for the unnamed people, which will be mentioned later. Anyhoo enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Priest! If I did Black Hat would have totally won that fight!

I stood in front of the mirror weaving a rose into my hair. It was a special occasion; father had just finished checking the contamination levels in the soil around our ranch. It was much lower than last year, with any luck we would be able to start planting soon. I heard the door open and stepped out of my room to see my little sister Lucy walk in.

"Where were you? You're wearing your nicest dress."

"I was in town." She said stepping past me into the room. She looked into the mirror and fixed the buttons on her dress. I leaned close to her and whispered.

"You were with Hicks again weren't you?"

"Shhh!" she hissed. I gave her an exasperated look.

"Lucy, you promised me…"

"I know, I know, don't worry we didn't do anything." I rolled my eyes in_ Suuuuuure_ way. Lucy rolled hers too and smiled fixing her hair. My little sister was obsessed with looking pretty, ever since she'd met Hicks, or rather, ever since I'd _introduced _them. Biggest mistake of my life. I swore if he hurt her I'd…

"Pershing stew again?" Lucy had walked over to the table where mother and father were sitting.

"I thought I said I didn't want you goin' out that way." Father said as we sat down.

"I'm old enough to go where I want." Lucy said glaring at him.

"Your only 18, that's not old enough, not out here," he shook his head. "I know it's hard, but we all have to make sacrifices."

"Sacrifices!" Lucy almost shouts leaning forward, "you mean living out here like a prisoner? No friends? No fun? Just so that one day you might be able to grow something in these god-forsaken lands?"

"Enough," Mother said sternly. "Lucy don't exaggerate you're not completely alone, you have your sister, or have you forgotten about Rose?" Lucy looked at me.

"Sorry Rose, I didn't mean to make it sound like I don't…"

"Its alright." I said smiling at her. Lucy and I were two years apart, we always hung out together and told each other all our secrets, so I wasn't offended.

"Good," Mother nodded. "Now bow your heads and say grace." Mother took father's and Lucy's hands. I took their other hands. I closed my eyes.

"Dear lord, we than you for what we are about to receive…" Suddenly the ground began to shake. We all looked up, Lucy squeezed my hand.

"Daddy…" she sounded scarred.

"Shh…" father got up quickly running over to the window.

"Owen!" mother shouted.

"Get them down below!" he shouted back.

"What's going on?" Lucy was practically crushing my fingers. I pulled her to her feet and mother pushed the table aside. Father ran around the house locking all the door and windows. I suddenly knew what was going on and I pulled Lucy close protectively. Father grabbed his gun. Mother opened the trapped door underneath the carpet and called to us.

"Hurry my dears!" I reached out and took her outstretched hands pulling Lucy with me. Mother ushered us down into the cellar. I could hear scrapping and snarling coming from outside the house. Mother grabbed the handles of the trap door.

"Whatever you hear," tears were forming in her eyes. "Don't scream." She shut it leaving us in darkness. Lucy clung to me; I held her close trying not to cry. Her body shook and tears streamed down her face. I wanted to tell it was going to be ok but I was afraid to speak. We both jerked as a crashing sound shook the floorboards. The snarling and scratching became louder as _they_ came rushing in. Lucy shook putting her hands over her mouth. I heard father shoot and then I heard mother scream.

"Shannon!" father cried her name in agony. Suddenly there was a thud and everything was silent. Footsteps began to sound on the wooden floor above. There was a sliding noise as something was pushed off the trap door. Someone pulled the handles and opened it, light spilled onto us. I started shaking. Lucy's fingers dug painfully into my arms. The figure stepped down the stairs towards us. Suddenly all the fear that had accumulated in me came rushing out. I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Chappy two! So the first chapter was kinda basically the same as the movie, but as this story progresses it will develop diversity and I intend to fill in all the blanks as to what really happens on the train. Dun dun dun… lol anyhoo, enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own priest! Cause obviously if I did Black Hat would totally win. (My friend thinks he died, but no he's comin back. Sequel anyone?)

My eyes fluttered open. The floor was cold underneath me. I groaned pushing myself to a seated position, rubbing my forehead I looked around. I was in a rusty metal cage, in a dark room. The walls were moist and almost looked green in the dim light. I could see a spot where the wood had begun to rot away. I wrinkled my nose, it smelt like something had died under the floorboards and no one had bothered to remove it. I struggled to remember what had happened. I recalled the attach on our house, mother shoving Lucy and I into the cellar. Then… then someone had come down after the fighting had stopped. I remembered screaming. The man had tried to grab my arm and I punched him in the face. I looked down at my hand; the knuckles were bruised and sore. Lucy! I thought suddenly. Whirling around I found her lying in a similar cage next to me. Crawling over to the bars I reached through and shook her.

"Lucy!" I hissed. She made a reluctant noise but rolled slightly and looked up at me. As soon as her eyes met mine she started. Sitting up fast and almost hitting her head on the roof of the cage she looked around franticly.

"Lucy." I said calmly trying to keep my voice steady. She turned to me tears streaking her face.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked nervously. My heart tugged painfully and it took all my will power not to burst into tears. I swallowed shaking my head sadly. Lucy put her hands over her face and began to cry. I was about to reach out to her but I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.

"Lucy shush." I hissed and when I had her attention I pointed to the pale little man that was starring at us. He was crouched low to the floor, with rags covering his bleached body. His head was bald and feverish blue eyes watched us. Lucy made a small gasp and moved to the back of her cage, pushing up against the bars. The man crept closer and then ran up to us. I shuffled back as his arm shot through and tried to grab me.

"Come on now…" he whispered excitedly, racing around to Lucy, who scampered away. "Don't be shy." He ran back over and seized my arm pulling me up against the metal. I screamed and grabbed hold of his wrist digging my nails into his skin. He growled at me and I was just about to punch him in the jaw when suddenly a hand took hold of his shoulder and threw him across the room. A dark figure stepped forward taking the familiar's place, I couldn't see his face but I knew he was the same one I had to blame for the bruises on my hand.

"That's no way to treat a lady." He said moving closer.

"Let us go." Lucy whimpered.

"You're here for your own protection," he replied. "If I let you out, you'll be torn apart." I moved closer to where he was standing and glared up at him. I wasn't sure if he could see me in the low light but I didn't care.

"My uncles a priest." Lucy said shaking slightly. "He'll come after us."

" Really, and what makes you so sure?"

"He'll come after us." I said as boldly as I could. "He'll come after you!" he knelt down in front of me until our gazes were level. I could see his face now, deep; crimson gold eyes stared at me through the metal cage. He placed his hands on the bars right next to mine. My grip tightened, knuckles turning white.

"Now that's something I'm absolutely counting on." As he spoke I saw long fangs almost glowing in the dim light. He smiled; my heart began to beat faster. Something changed, his eyes got darker, and I was almost certain he could hear the blood rushing throughout my body. He stood staring down at me. Then turning around and waving a hand at the shivering man on the floor, he left. Lucy quickly moved closer reaching through the bars. She was shaking violently; I shifted extending my arm and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Mother and Father were most certainly dead, I was pretty sure that we were going to die too. But I could never let Lucy hear my thoughts; I had to give her hope even if it is false. I will die before I let anything happen to her. Oh please uncle, hurry up and find us.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh my, first of all thanks guys so much for the awesome reviews. I totally didn't expect to get this many good reviews. Truth is I started getting lazy at the end of the last chapter and I thought it wouldn't do to well, but wow, I guess it wasn't that bad. Anyhoo thanks so much to VikingBeauty, Myth Star BlackDragon and Dalonega Noquisi, seriously as soon as I read those reviews I got all inspired and stuff. And now I'm writing this chap, I hope it will be longer and way better than the last ones. Anyhoo enjoy and don't forget to leave more all-inspiring reviews. Oh and yes you do have to bribe me with chocolate :)_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own priest! Cause obviously if I did Black Hat would totally win. (My friend thinks he died, but no he's comin back. Sequel anyone?)

I squirmed as two familiars dragged me down the dark hallway. Their hands were clammy and my skin crawled when they touched me. One of them let go of me and opened a door, they dragged me in. I squinted at the sudden change in light. There were windows and I could see vast desert land whipping by. I gazed around the well-furnished room. It seemed out of place somehow, considering the other things I'd seen. I shuddered. I was pretty sure that I'd pissed god off one way or another and now he was sending me to hell. The familiars shoved me into a chair at a table filled with fruit and other rich foods.

"Since when do vampires need anything other than blood?" I asked glaring at the man standing next to the window. He turned towards me and smiled, shivers shot down my spine.

"You must be hungry." He said plainly walking over to a mirror, his reflection's eyes meeting mine. I forced all my courage into a glare.

"What have you done with my sister?"

"She has been moved to more…" he paused. "Comfortable quarters." He reached up and removed his hat placing it on a small table. Through the mirror I could see a cross shaped tattoo on his forehead.

"What are you?" I asked as he turned around to face me. He sat down across from me and his bright golden eyes held my gaze. I swallowed and refused to show any sign of weakness.

"The church teaches us that the eyes are the windows to the soul." I shifted, wondering what he saw in my eyes. "And since the vampire developed without eyes, it is a soulless creature."

"That doesn't answer my question." I said a hint of curiosity in my voice.

"I was once a priest, sought out and taken by the church. The other priests and I were trained to hunt and kill vampire. We killed so many, and when the war was finally coming to an end, we found the last hive." He smiled looking out the window at the blur of passing land. "But it was a trap, I was dragged down into the depths, passing the threshold between life and death. You cannot begin to imagine how painful it was." He moved his gaze back to me. "Do you know what I found, deep within that hive?" I shook my head.

"The queen, that we had come to kill, my angel of mercy, she turned me into something the world had never seen." His eyes got dangerously dark. "A human vampire." I stared at him.

"Was it easy? Easy to change all of what you believed in?"

"Yes, I have seen the soul of the vampire and let me tell you it is far more pure than that of any man." I placed my hands on the table.

"If it is so pure, then why do you insist on butchering innocent people?" his smile faded.

"How is what we do any different than humans? They butcher animals, they butcher each other and they butcher us. And the church claims that the human soul is pure." I bowed my head, as much as I hated this man, as much as I wanted all vampires to rot and die, I couldn't help but agree with him, most humans were savage and cruel. I frowned and with all the remaining courage in me I stood and looked him right in the eyes.

"I know you are planning to use us a bait to lure the priests away from the cities so you can attach the church." He raised an eyebrow.

"And how did you figure that out?"

"First of all you didn't kill us so you obviously needed us for something and you didn't even bother to clean up the mess you made when you killed my parents so its clear you wanted someone to notice. I've heard the scratching in the walls. The screams at night. I know there is an army of vampires on this train and I know that you want to destroy the church." I glared at him defiantly, he smiled. I gasped as suddenly I was thrust against a wall. I looked up at him, sudden shock and fear gripping me. His hands were on my shoulders, his skin cold against mine.

"You're very clever." I swallowed, steadily meeting his eyes. My heart thundered in my chest. His eyes were dark and I saw him glance at my neck. I tensed, digging my fingers into the wall. He raised a hand brushing my black hair out of the way. My heart felt ready to burst from my chest as he lent down, he exhaled, his breath surprisingly warm on my skin. I shivered despite. He pulled back and lifted my chin forcing me to look directly into his black eyes.

"You don't seem afraid." He said examining my face. I stood tall and glared defiantly. I let my self pray that god was with me.

"Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death… I shall fear no evil." His smiled widened.

"Spoken like a true priestess." He stepped back a few paces. Though I was confused about his statement I didn't question. My hand rose to the silver cross hanging around my neck. I was deep in thought when the familiars came to take me. I didn't struggle; I just followed them out in the dark blood stained hallway and hoped to god that we never reached the cities.


	4. Chapter 4

_HAHAHAHHA love it how you guys left reviews at like 2:00 in the morning. I mean do you guys seriously wait up all night waiting for me to update, no offence that's kinda sad. Or is it just that I have a swelled head from all the awesome reviews you guys leave and just think that you are that obsessed? Anyways you guys are awesome and I'd say I love you guys but that'd be kinda creepy so awesome will have to do. Anyhoo that last chapter involved a lot of glances and looking at things. Didn't you like it when I used that 'Valley of the Shadow of Death' line from the movie "wiggles eyebrows" eh eh anyone? … Oh whatever. Anyhoo enjoy this chappy and don't forget to leave more awesome reviews._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own priest! Cause obviously if I did Black Hat would totally win. (My friend thinks he died, but no he's comin back. Sequel anyone?)

_Oh by the way guys if you read this while listening to the Priest soundtrack on YoutTube it is way cooler and adds effect. So just sayin if you want a cool experience yeah, cause I wrote it while listening I find it gives it for epicness._

I sat quietly with my knees pulled up to my chest. I was alone and I shivered as a slight breeze entered the room. I slowly slid off the bed and walked over to the door. I reached out and turned the handle… it was locked, of course. I sighed wondering if Lucy was ok, she'd been so scared when the familiars had shoved me into this room with her. She kept asking what had happened, and I kept telling her nothing. I was afraid that she would be even more frightened if she knew what had actually happened. But I did tell her that I was right about why we were here. That at least gave her some hope that they wouldn't kill us for now. I was much more worried about what would happen when we reached the cities. Everyone back home always said that the cities were like prisons, that the people there looked down on us 'outlanders'. I don't care for the way the church leads people on, that whole 'to go against the church, is to go against God' speech, we are supposed to worship God not them. But what ever they think of us, it doesn't matter, I'm sure there are plenty of people in the cities that don't think that way, that's why I prayed to God for someone to stop this train.

As if my prayers were being answered, there was a loud screech and the train lurched violently. I stumbled gripping a table for support. I stiffened, it was night. I gritted my teeth waiting for the screams to start. But I heard a very familiar cry some where in the hallways outside. _Lucy! _I could hear my little sister screaming. Something snapped inside me and all fear was gone. I grabbed the door handle and yanked, I twisted it and punched the wood in frustration. Turning around I looked desperately for something that would be able to get this damn door open. My heart was beating fast and suddenly it felt almost like the world slowed down. I turned back to the door, the breath easing out of my lips. Then with all the adrenalin and strength I had in me, I slammed myself into the door. The wood splintered leaving scratches on my skin. I stood dazed out in the hallway for a moment. _How the hell did I do that? _I thought staring down at the remains of the door with wide eyes.

I heard the scream again and I turned and ran as fast as I could towards it. I ran right past an open door, stopping I peered inside it. I had to slap my hands over my mouth to keep myself from screaming. The room was filled with vampires. Some were hanging from the ceiling still resting; others were scuttling around on the ground making clicking noises. Their sightless grey faces suddenly turned on me. I didn't wait for what happened next. I ran. I could hear at least ten of them thundering after me, screeching and clicking to one another. I turned a corner sharply and a few of them crashed into the wall. I didn't look back; I could see a door at the end of the hallway. I tore it open and whipped inside slamming it behind me. Throwing my weight against it I struggled to catch my breath. The vampires hurled at the door causing dents to form. I gasped as the door buckled slightly.

"Rose!" I looked up, my black hair drifting in my eyes. Lucy stood in front of me a familiar gripping her arms. A look of pure horror was on his face. I was just about to tell him to get his filthy hands off my sister when another thrust broke the door free and sent me sprawling onto the floor. Lucy screamed as vampires poured into the room. I rolled over onto my back just in time to see a grey snarling creature throw its self at me. The vampire crashed into me, its back claws scrapping my legs and its jaws lunging for my head. I let out a cry of pain and anger; I shoved my hands into the creature's face. It roared at me, snapping at me. It took all my strength to hold it back, its massive fangs only inches from my face. My ears were ringing from all the noise; Lucy shouting my name, the familiar yelling in fear, the vampires' screeches and then this one roaring at me.

The vampire snapped again rearing back, but just before it struck someone grabbed the back of its neck and flung it into the other vampires, who were crouching in the door way. _He _shouted something at them. Their sightless faces were focused on me, and they made reluctant clicking noises before tearing out of the room. I pulled my self up slightly leaning back on my arms. My leg was bleeding I was sure it looked worse than it actually was. I had two gashes on my left leg; they weren't that big but the sight of red liquid dripping onto the floor made me feel a little woozy. I noticed that I was shaking and my heartbeat was steadily beginning to slow down. _He _turned around and walked over to me. His eyes were dark and I could see him glancing at my blood. I flinched as he came closer. He crouched down next to me, his eyes black as coal. He grabbed my arm and pulled my to my feet. I gasped in pain as I tried to stand. I could feel the blood sliding down over my ankle. I cringed at the sensation. _He _turned to the familiar and said something to him. Even though he was standing right next to me I couldn't hear what he said due to the ringing in my ears. Lucy obviously heard him though because she started struggling and protesting. _He _ignored her and he pulled my out of the room.

The train shook as more vampires flooded out into the night. I stumbled, wincing and trying not to collapse. _He _opened a door and practically dragged me into the room. Before I could protest to anything I was suddenly sitting down and he was standing In front of me. He said something, I could see his mouth moving but I still couldn't hear. I was sure that I looked as dazed as I felt. He frowned then moved a hand next to my ear and snapped. There was a popping sound in my head and I jerked in surprise as all the noise came crashing back. I could hear the screaming that came every night; I could hear the other loud noises of vampires hunting. I rubbed my head.

"Better?" He asked that stupid grin back on his face. I shook my head.

"I'd rather be deaf then have to listen to that horror." He crouched down in front of my and took hold of my ankle. I gasped and tried to kick him in the shoulder but he blocked my foot with his other hand.

"Relax," he said calmly. "Wouldn't want you to bleed to death now would we." I pulled my other leg back, remembering that I was still bleeding. He gently brushed the bloody strands of my torn dress off of the wounds. His hands were cold and I tensed as he held my ankle and began to weave a bandage around the gashes in my leg. When he was finished he stood up. He smirked at my uncomfortable expression.

"Are you surprised that I didn't just let you die?"

"Yes," I admitted. "Why didn't you?" He reached out touching my hair, I was about to smack his hand away but I realized that he was readjusting the rose I had put in my hair, days ago.

"Had I let you die, I would have deprived the world of such a lovely flower," he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "They are so rare in these times." I was sure that my jaw hit the floor. Did he just call me _lovely? _

"Uhh…" I had meant to say something like _that still doesn't really answer my question. _But that was all that came out. He grinned and sat down across from me.

"It seems you need to be more careful, there is a reason why I don't let you wander." I was still slightly stunned.

"I… Uh…"

"Hmm… Do you know what intrigues me?" I shook my head.

"How you were able to survive," I gave him a confused look. "Do you think that everyone could hold off a full grown vampire that is ten times stronger than the average human man?" my eyes widened.

"Wha…?" I stared at him.

"I'll assume that's a no." he gave me a strange look. "You must have noticed that you can do things that you shouldn't be able to do." I remembered the door and how it had shattered when I'd hit it. I swallowed.

"And you would know something about that?" I asked shifting and looked at the bandages on my leg.

"Do you want to know?" I thought for a moment before nodding. He removed his hat placing it in his lap. I looked up. He leaned forward and pointed at the cross on his forehead.

"Your father is a priest."


	5. Chapter 5

_Dun dun dun! Lol ooooooooo a twist! Ok before I say anything else, how many people use Microsoft Word for their writing? Do you all agree with me that that paper clip is one scary ass little creep? I mean I was just typing this up and I look over and that weird little thing is giving me the creepy stalker/pedophile look! Uhblahblahughnamumamama its soooooooooo creepy. Anyhoo yeah so how many people listened to the sound track while reading it? Awesome wasn't it? Ok so enjoy this chap and don't forget to review._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own priest! Cause obviously if I did Black Hat would totally win. (My friend thinks he died, but no he's comin back. Sequel anyone?)

"Your father is a priest."

I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"No he wasn't."

"Yes he is, Owen Pace wasn't your father." I felt like someone had just slapped me in the face.

"Yes he was." I didn't say it with much confidence. His eyes were a bright golden again and his gaze locked on my face.

"Kallum Pace was about twenty two when the church came for him. As you can imagine, his sacrifice was must greater than those of us who were found at a much younger age." I had no idea what to say, it made sense, but still…

"It is my belief that he passed the his unique skills onto you… your sister on the other hand, wasn't so fortunate."

"Fortunate?" I said slowly, I frowned.

"Yes, you would have been killed by that vampire if you hadn't had… the gift."

"Then why didn't you let it? If I have priest abilities then why would you let me live? Don't priests _kill _vampires?" he frowned.

"Yes I suppose your right." Suddenly his fangs were against my neck. I gasped immediately pushing my hands into his shoulders. I felt his fangs brush my skin. I tensed squeezing my eyes shut. It felt like my insides were doing flips. He pulled back.

"Of course, you wouldn't be fast enough to stop me if I wanted to kill you." I shifted, he was still uncomfortably close. He laughed and stepped back. Suddenly something occurred to me.

"What was he like?" I whispered. He raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" he sounded almost smug as he said it.

"My…my father." I felt so strange; Owen wasn't my father? The man who raised me my whole life?

"Ah, yes. Kal was our leader; he was the bravest out of all of us, stubborn and loyal. His faith was greatest among the priests. He was selfless." I frowned.

"You speak so fondly of him, and yet you are planning to kill him." his eyes flashed.

"I am not planning to kill him, I simply wanted him out of the way when we attach the cities." He paused. "What ever you think of me… your father was a great man, I would never even think of killing him unless it was absolutely necessary."

"How long did you know him?" I asked.

"Fourteen years. I was fifteen when he was brought into the order." I winced. Fourteen years? He was watching me carefully. I clenched my fists.

"If he was you friend then why would you kill his wife and his brother?" I could feel pressure beginning to form behind my eyes. He didn't answer. I looked away, biting my bottom lip trying to remain in control.

"I did not kill them." I whipped my head up and stared at him.

"What?" He sighed sitting down across from me and slid his sleeve up so that I could see a relatively new wound marring his skin.

"Vampires can be such mindless creatures sometimes. Violent and hard to control." He glanced at my leg. "It was my intention to take your entire family, had you been above those idiots would have slaughtered you too." There was almost disgust in his voice.

"So you didn't want to kill them?" I didn't sound convinced.

"It wasn't apart of the original plan, no." I was silent for a long time. But after a few minutes I saw him clench his fists. I looked up, his eyes were black and he was frowning at the table. Then I realized that it was nighttime. The vampires fed at night and the train moved by day. He looked up as if sensing my nervousness. He smiled.

"Don't worry, I am more in control than the others." After a moment he leaned forward that trademark grin back on his face.

"May I ask _you _a question?" I hesitated then nodded. "Why is it, that you seem almost unaffected by everything that has happened?" I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't even scream when I was a breath away from killing you."

"I…I was in shock." I broke his gaze and looked down at the floor.

"No I don't think so. From what I've seen you are never really frightened, not even in the face of death."

"I have fears," he raised and eyebrow. "Just, not of death."

"What could a human possibly fear more than death?" I hesitated. What exactly did I fear? After a moment I said;

"I fear life." He frowned, giving me a confused look.

"You fear life?"

"Yes." He laughed.

"Why?"

"Death is easy. Life is hard." I shook my head. He smiled thoughtfully.

"Indeed." I suddenly realized something and my curiosity sparked.

"What's your name?" I asked quietly. It was an out of the blue question but I couldn't stop myself from asking. He raised an eyebrow then leaned back in the chair.

"Blajhsat." (Oh by the way its pronounced 'Blah-sh-zat') he grinned and I gave him a 'really' face. He laughed.

"William Blajhsat."

"Oh." After a moment I noticed he was staring at me rather intently. I furrowed my brow.

"What?" he opened his mouth, but a wave of screaming and tearing noises interrupted him. I stood up quickly trying not to wince as I put weight on my injured leg.

"I want to go to Lucy, I don't trust your familiars around her." He smiled and stood up. I backed up as he came towards me. I inhaled sharply as my back hit the wall. I swallowed and looked up at him and glared.

"Or is my request too bold?" I asked with a hint of a sneer. His smile only widened. Raising a hand he lifted my chin so that I was forced to look directly into his eyes. He seemed to be examining my face as if memorizing every detail, this made me uncomfortable. I shifted trying to avoid his gaze. He slid his fingers along my jaw. His hand rested against my neck. His skin was cold and I was sure he could feel the blood rushing into my face.

"You have such beautiful eyes."

"Uh…" he lent down his face inches from mine. Just then a familiar came bursting in. William straightened immediately stepping away from me.

"M-master! There are three p-priests!"

"Really?" he glanced at me, and then left the room saying something to the familiar. I was completely dazed as the familiar grabbed my arm dragging my out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! Ok this chapter is a little shorter but there is an awesome moment at the end so eeeeeeeeee! Lol Anyhoo enjoy and don't forget to review!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own priest! Cause obviously if I did Black Hat would totally win. (My friend thinks he died, but no he's comin back. Sequel anyone?)

I was still in a daze when the familiar had shoved me into the room where my sister was. After Lucy had flung her arms around me telling me how scared she'd been and that she thought I had been in a lot of danger and other things that didn't really sink in at all. I sat down and stared at the floor. I don't know how long I was there for.

"Rose!" Lucy practically shouted in my ear. I jumped.

"Huh? What?" I blinked at her. She frowned giving me a worried look..

"Are you alright? You've been sitting there and I've been trying to get your attention but you were kinda out of it."

"Oh, sorry Lucy I didn't realize…" I shook my head.

"Are you ok?" she sat down next to me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I forced a smile. Truth was, I wasn't fine, I was still thinking about what had happened. I couldn't figure out what exactly I had been feeling when he touched me. It was foreign and to be honest kinda scared me.

"You don't look fine, you look like… like… I don't know, you just look almost scared." Her eyes were full of worry. I laughed dryly.

"Lucy I just got attached by a vampire I think I should be a little scared."

"I know but, when it attached you, you well held it off, how?"

"I don't know." I lied. She looked down at my wounded leg.

"It hurt you… are you ok?"

"I fine Lucy, how many times do I have to say it?" I gave her a small smile.

"Did _he _do that?" she asked pointing to the bandages. I stiffened looking back down at the floor.

"Yes." I replied quietly.

"Oh, umm… why?"

"I don't know." My hands were trembling.

"Rose I know you're trying to take care of me and you don't want to put any of your problems on me but are you sure your ok?" I opened my mouth to reply but closed it again. No I wasn't, that _feeling _was only getting worse. I couldn't shake the sickness I had. I sighed.

"No, ok fine, Lucy I… I'm… I'm not ok."

"What happened? Really? Everything."

"Lucy I…"

"Rose, you're my sister, I want to help you…" I let my shoulders slump then gave a small nod.

"Ok," I took a deep breath. "Well umm… he," I gestured to my leg. "I asked him why he didn't let the vampire kill me and he said…" I shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" My hands felt clammy and I could feel the blood rushing into my cheeks.

"He said that if he had… well he called me a… he said that I was beautiful…"

"Uh… What?" Lucy sounded partially shocked partially disgusted.

"Yeah, umm… and he told me that he had planned to take our parents too… but that vampires could be mindless and hard to control." I paused looking up at her. I could see that familiar look of grief that had become a regular mask for her.

"So it was an accident?" Lucy stared at me. I nodded slowly.

"I think so." She looked away.

"But what is bothering you? I couldn't have been just that." There was still pain in her voice but I knew she was more focused on me telling her what was wrong with me.

"Well… it's just this feeling I got when he… touched me." Lucy's head snapped up.

"He touched you?" there was almost horror in her voice; I knew what she was thinking.

"Oh no, not like that. Just…" I put a hand on the spot where he had touched me. The skin on my neck still had a cold tingle to it.

"Oh, umm… what kind of feeling?"

"Umm… well, I felt kinda light headed and sick. Like butterflies. When he touched me… I don't know how to describe it, I just felt something… I don't know what just… What?" she was staring at me with real horror on her face.

"What?" I repeated.

"Oh, Rose I think…"

"You think what?"

"I think that you… that you're in love with him…"


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok guys chappy 7! yay! ok so i have final exams this week so i might not be able to post as frequently. oh and the priest and hicks are probably gonna show up in either chap 9 or 10 depends... anyhoo enjoy and don't forget to review! oh also i will be writing a sequel to this story after i am done it. :)_

_Oh by the way you guys better be happy with this chapter. i was up until four twelve in the morning yeah that's right i got three hours of sleep, and all for you guys. :)_

"W-what? You cant be serious?" I was shocked that she would even mention that.

"Well… I don't know I mean, what you described…"

"No. No way." I interrupted her. "That's impossible, I mean look what he did to us, I should hate him, I… no." I shook my head.

"I don't know but back home, when I was with Hicks, that's kinda how I felt the first time we met." I just stared at her; I was completely stunned, this could not be happening. I shook my head again.

"Rose…"

"No." I said firmly. I couldn't, I wouldn't, I shouldn't. It was not true. _You can deny it all you want. _The voice in my head whispered. _But deep down you know you feel something more. _But how could I? This man had murdered my family, killed hundreds of innocent people and was planning to kill more not to mention using me and my sister to do it, how could I love him? Also I barely knew him, I'd only just learned his name. And he scared me, frightened me more than the thought of facing the army of vampires on this train. I shook my head.

"I need some rest," Lucy nodded giving me a sympathetic look. I lay down and closed my eyes. Surprisingly sleep came relatively quickly. But sleep offered no escape once the dreams started to come.

_I was in a dark place. The walls were made of stone and it was cold. I figured it was some kind of cave. I looked around; William was standing with his back to me at the entrance to some kind of hallway. He turned._

"_Your awake."_(Ha ha ha isn't it ironic?) _He walked over to me. I stiffened backing into the wall. _Not again _I thought desperately. His fingers slid along my jaw, his other hand touched my waist. I gasped trying to move away but he blocked me between his body and the stone. I shifted uncomfortably. He lifted my chin staring into my eyes. He lent down his lips lightly brushing mine. He kissed along my jaw and down my neck. I tensed pushing my hands against his shoulders._

"_Will…" it wasn't more than a whisper, a poor attempt at a protest. His hand slid down my side. He slid his arms around my waist pulling me against him. He kissed the curve of my neck where it met my shoulder. I closed my eyes digging my fingers into his shoulders. _

"_Rose, I want you." _

"_I know…" I replied shakily. I felt his teeth brushed my skin. He suddenly pulled me closer and there was a sharp pain in my neck. Gasping my eyes opened wide. I could feel blood running down my skin. My body started to feel weak. He pulled back, scarlet staining his lips. He bent down and kissed me, I could taste the iron tang of my own blood. _

I jerked awake. I was breathing heavily. Lucy was sitting across form me, tears running down her face and her hands were clenched over her ears. Swallowing hard and trying not to think about my dream I moved over to her.

"Lucy." I whispered. She looked up at me. "What is it?"

"Has it stopped?"

"Has what stopped?"

"The screams, is it morning yet?" light was spilling into the room, and I figured she must be really upset not to notice that.

"Yeah." She bit her lip.

"You were talking in your sleep…" I stiffened.

"Really?" she nodded. I swallowed hard. "What did I say?"

"You said 'Will'." Oh god. I must have looked pretty shocked. "That's _his _name isn't it?" I looked away.

"Yes." I said it so quietly I didn't know if she heard me or not.

"You were dreaming about him." it wasn't a question. I clenched my fists.

"I don't have control over my dreams Lucy."

"I know, it's just… I don't understand."

"Neither do I." We sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"What happened?"

"Hmm?"

"In the dream, I heard you sort of shout."

"Oh…" the dream wasn't fading like I hoped it would, no it was still there, vivid as Lucy in front of me, as if it had been branded into my brain. "I don't remember." I lied. She looked almost disappointed, so I changed the subject.

"Did you get any rest?" she shook her head.

"No, I couldn't." There were black circles under her eyes; no doubt the screams of the vampires prey had kept her up all night. Wait, but didn't that familiar say there were three priests? What had happened to them? My thoughts were interrupted by another scrawny bald man who came into the room.

"M-master wants to see you." He pointed a dirty finger at me. I exchanged a quick glance with Lucy who gave me a worried look. I slid off the bed and followed the familiar out of the room.

William was standing with his back to me as I entered the room. The familiar left and I was alone with him. I shifted hugging my arms to my chest. He turned around. He was holding something in his hand. It was a metal cross. My eyes widened.

"Do you know what this is?" I shook my head slowly. He pulled the end off revealing a sharp blade concealed within.

"Even the most holy of things have their dangerous secrets," he set the cross down on a table. "No doubt you know about the priests that showed up last night?" I nodded. He moved closer so that he was standing about a foot away from me. I tensed. No, no, no. I would not let this happen. I couldn't, but I knew what that tug in my heart meant.

"They're dead aren't they?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." His voice was heavy with regret. I looked up at him only to find him staring at me. I blushed and quickly looked away. But not quick enough, he took my chin and forced me to look at him.

"You seem troubled, any particular reason why?" he was grinning that stupid grin again. I glared and wanted to shout; Yes! But I decided better of it.

"Really? How interesting." He wrapped an arm around my waist. I gasped in surprise. _Oh stop, you know you want it… _the voice in my head said smugly. SHUT UP! I screamed inwardly. I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Please don't." I said weakly. He smoothed his hand down to rest on my neck.

"We never did finish our conversation yesterday." He bent down. I tensed as his lips pressed against mine. It was very different than how it had been in my dream, in that this was real. After a moment his lips moved from mine and along my jaw. I dug my fingers into his shoulders.

"Stop it." I said, trying to keep my voice steady and failing.

"Stop what?" he whispered kissing just below the base of my jaw.

"Please…" he pulled back his eyes meeting mine briefly. He pulled me closer. Leaning down and kissing me again.

Half of me was screaming that this was so wrong but the other half… well lets just say the voice in my head was more than right. My head was telling me that I was stupid and that this was beyond sinful, but my heart was aching painfully. I finally gave in and let my body relax. He grinned against my lips kissing me deeper. Then I did either the stupidest or most right thing I've ever done. I slid my arms around his neck pulling myself closer to him. He moved both of his hands down to my waist. He pulled back. I realized I was breathing rather deeply and my heart was beating fast. He gently pushed me back up against the wall, kissing my neck. His hands slid down to my hips then up along my spine; one resting in between my shoulder blades the other on my lower back. I rested my head back against the wall. I bit my lip trying to remain in control. Suddenly there was a loud screech and a bunch of crashing noises. He straightened looking down at me.

"Excuse me." he stepped back and swept out of the room. I leaned against the wall staring at nothing. What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I do that? _Oh don't be stupid, you know why. _Shut up… but I knew it was right. It was true, and I had to admit it to myself. I had fallen in love with the devil…


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok this is going to be the sweetest shit you will ever read. "Cries" I am getting all blurry-eyed just writing it. (That would explain the many errors) __ Just kidding, anyways this is the sweetest chapter ever; I put a lot of effort into writing this. Oh by the way I am posting a little random phrase/song/saying thing, its about these two love birds __ so yeah you can go check it out its called "Not just a Word" so yeah "Sniffle" enjoy and don't forget to "Sniff" review… _

**Disclaime****r: **I do not own priest, only my OC Rose._  
><em>

I clasped my hands together and closed my eyes. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned."

_I have looked into the eyes of the Devil and smiled. I have been caught in his flames. I fear my heart has seen the briefness of love and that it would kill me to look away. Forgive me father for I have sinned in that I am not repulsed by his touch, I am drawn to it. I admit my heart aches when he is near but not close. Is it a sin to find an indescribable positive feeling in the arms of a demon? Why is it that when all rational says I should hate him, for the horrors he has done, do I want nothing more than him? Please tell me what I must do; I am frightened of these feelings that are consuming my heart. I will admit to you that the dream I dreamt last night was not the first. There have been many, every night since I first met his gaze. I know it is sudden, and rash, but I cannot help the decisions that have already been made. So forgive me father for I have sinned, and please know that though I ask for forgiveness I do not apologize. _

I opened my eyes slowly. There, I said it, in a cryptic and vague confession, under the audience of God. I was in love with him. I didn't know if it was love at first sight, or just something that was meant to be. Either way fate was cruel. How could I hate and love someone so much? I whipped a hand over my eyes telling myself that I was being stupid. I'd never felt this way before, I despised him tremendously for what he had done to me, but I felt something else so deep that it made me smile when I thought about him. The corners of my lips ached vaguely; I hadn't smiled like this in so long that…

"You are so beautiful when you smile." I turned quickly. William was leaning against the door-frame. His attire was a little ragged no doubt from breaking up the squabbling vampires. I looked away quickly whipping my eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked quietly while staring at the floor as if there was something fascinating on its surface.

"Long enough." He whispered and I felt his arms slid around me, pulling me back against his chest. I tensed briefly. Sighing I rested my head back on his shoulder. He bent down brushing his lips against my neck.

"What are you thinking?" I closed my eyes.

"I am thinking about how wrong this is, and of how many people would kill me if they found out." He grinned, he pulled me closer nestling into the curve of my neck. Though his skin was cold, his breath was warm on my skin.

"You could always say stop." He said quietly. I smiled shaking my head.

"I tried that before, didn't I?" he pulled back turning me around so that I was facing him. Sliding his arms around my waist he kissed me gently, moving along my jaw.

"I should hate you." I said my smile fading. His eyes met mine.

"Yes you should." His expression was blank.

"You killed my parents, and you've done such horrible things, I guess part of me does hate you." There was no hurt on his face; he knew what I was going to say next. "But for reasons I cannot figure out or explain, I have somehow fallen in love with you." I whispered the last words as quietly as I could. He grinned. _(Damn his good hearing __)_

"You are a stubborn, frustrating woman. You seem to show only your hate and hide your happiness, as if you are afraid to let anyone in. Rough on the outside, beautiful and sweet on the inside," he paused tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "And while others would grumble about a rose having thorns, I am simply glad that the thorns have a rose." I just stared wide-eyed at him; well this certainly was a change from our previous correlations. How did this happen so quickly? One minute I hate him, then I am confused about unusual feelings I was having for him and then I realize I am somehow in love with him. Now I was in his arms wanting nothing more than to be close to him. A small smile forced its way onto my lips. He raised a hand smoothing his fingers over the corner of my mouth.

"So what now? Am I still bait? Are you intentions still to kill me?" I said, my voice heavy with tease. He grinned bending down and whispering in my ear.

"Oh, very far from it." I blushed as his lips traced my pulse. Suddenly he pulled away. Looking over at the window he said;

"It is almost night, you'd better go, wouldn't want another accident would we." He smirked at the last part. I stared at the fading light, I hadn't realized how late it was getting, it seemed like morning had only been moments ago. I nodded and he let his arms drop to his sides. He placed a hand against my neck smoothing his thumb along my jaw. Leaning down he kissed me, I closed my eyes returning it. He smiled. I didn't really remember much after that, only that he walked beside me down the hallways. He made me feel safe even as I heard the rustling of the waking vampires. I stepped back into the room; Lucy ran to me and began bombarding me with her regular worried questions. She didn't seem to notice the final little smile I gave him before the door was shut.


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok guys chappy NINE! Oh and just a little thing, I don't like dark chocolate ;) lol. So how many people checked out the other thing I posted, I think its sweet and I need suggestions if you want me to do more! Oh and sorry for not updating yesterday guys I had to bake like a million cookies and yeah… Anyhoo enjoy and don't forget to review!_

**Disclaime****r: **I do not own priest, only my OC Rose._  
><em>

"Rose!" I was staring out the window at the passing desert. I looked up when my sister called my name.

"Hmm?"

"You were kinda zoned out again, I've been talking to you for the past five minutes."

"Oh gosh, sorry Lucy I guess I am just a little dazed that's all." I shook my head, and turned all of my attention on my sister no matter how much my head wanted to think about Will. Lucy gave me a worried look.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Lucy." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"I'm so scared Rose, I don't know what to do I just… I just am worried about you…"

"Me," I almost laughed. "Lucy I promise you I'm fine," _more than fine _added silently. "You don't have to worry about me, I am supposed to be worried about you, are you alright?" she shook her head slowly.

"No, I just… I wonder what's going to happen… I just, miss Hicks…" I smiled.

"I am sure we'll be fine, Hicks and Fa…Uncle are probably on their way to fond us right now." She sniffed.

"You think?"

"Yeah, defiantly." I gave her a real smile. She stared at me.

"Are you sure your ok, I mean I haven't seen you smile like that, well ever really, you seem almost happy." I raised an eyebrow.

"What I'm not allowed?" Lucy gave me a weird look.

"No well yeah but umm… its just, you're never happy Rose, well at least not like this, I don't know its just something in your eyes. And I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time." I stiffened slightly. Does it really show that much? I thought to myself.

"Well…I…"

"Rose… what happened just now, well before when _he _wanted to see you?" she leaned forward sitting close to me. I swallowed; I had really hoped she wouldn't ask that. I sighed.

"Nothing." She frowned.

"I couldn't have been nothing, you wouldn't be like this if it were nothing and he wouldn't have wanted to see you over nothing."

"Well umm… it was nothing Lucy I really don't think… it doesn't matter." She glared at me.

"Why not?"

"Just I don't really want…"

"What? You don't want to tell me? Rose I'm your sister, we never keep secrets from each other." She looked ready to cry.

"I know Lucy, I'm sorry, I just… I…" I blushed. She gave me a determined look.

"Rose." I sighed letting my shoulders slump.

"You… you were right." She frowned.

"About what?" I swallowed, shifting and staring down at the floor.

"About… before, you were right…" I sear her jaw hit her knees, she looked so shocked I thought she might have some kind of heart attack. I looked away trying not to meet her gaze.

"What!" She practically shouted at me. "Rose, how could… why?"

"I don't know ok!" I shouted back. Clenching my fists I stood up and walked over to the middle of the room. Folding my arms I turned my back to her.

"Rose… you're serious? I mean how… he… I mean look at what he…"

"I know," I said turning around and looking at her, there were tears in my eyes. "But I can't help it, oh Lucy I don't know what I… I just, I know its so wrong but for some reason it feels…"

"Right." She finished there was her expression was blank. Then she looked up at me. "I know." There was a moment of silence before she asked.

"Why him?"

"Incontrollabile es destino, alla domanda che è peccato, poiché tu a credere che tu avere il controllo sul destino, tu verrà denunciato un peccatore." I whispered. _(Means: Fate is uncontrollable, to question it is sin, for thou to belive that thou have control over destiny, thou will be denounced a sinner. ) _shaking my head I added. "I don't know."

"So what happened?" I knew she wasn't going to give it up.

"Lucy I really don't want to talk about it."

"Rose, he killed mom and dad, look at what he's done to us. I don't understand, but I know that you aren't telling me something." I laughed, a smile breaking onto my lips.

"I know, I know all the terrible things he's done. I should hate him, but I can't help it. I don't know what it is, I just… oh Lucy I cant stop thinking about him." I sighed letting the smile fade slightly. "I have said it in the audience of God, so I cannot deny it. For reasons that are unknown, I have fallen in love with the man I should hate most in this world."

"Does he love you?"

"I don't know," I admitted still smiling. "But it's hard not to believe he does." Lucy looked suddenly horrified.

"Rose, please tell me what happened, I need to know." I sat down next to her again.

"Ok," I said slowly. "Well, he said that I was stubborn and frustrating. But he thinks I'm beautiful…"

"All men think your beautiful." Lucy interrupted. I smiled.

"…On the inside, even though I tend to show all of my hate and annoyance on the outside. I asked if it was still his intention to kill me…"

"What did he say?" Lucy asked nervously.

"He said… No."

"So he… wait that's all that happened?" Lucy was giving me a strange look.

"Oh common Lucy its not like I slept with him." I glared at her. "I still have some self respect you know."

"I know, ok, but what else happened." I blushed.

"Well…" I suddenly found my hands very interesting.

"What?"

"He kissed me." I whispered it so quietly that I'd hoped she wouldn't hear. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth and I was sure that she was going t yell at me but just then two familiars came bursting into the room. One of them grabbed Lucy dragging her out into the hallway, the other grabbed me. Lucy screamed trying to kick him but they took off pulling us with them.

"Where are you taking us?" I demanded trying to wrench my arm free.

"P-Priest… Priest must… no… cant… it would… master… no…" the familiar mumbled, whipping around a corner and yanking us through a door.

"Hicks!" Lucy screamed. I whirled around. Hicks and a Priest came bolting through a door on the other side of the hall.

"Lucy!" Hicks shouted running forward. The familiars dragged us into another room and slammed the door locking it. I let out a cry of rage and punched the familiar in the face; he fell backwards hitting a table. Just then the door was flung wide. The priest ran in first, his face was covered in blood. I gasped stepping backwards. Suddenly William dropped into the room and punched the priest in the chest. He hit the wall and Hicks jumped forwards shooting at him. Will swung an arm and Hicks crashed through a window right out of the train.

"No!" Lucy screamed. I stared dazed for a moment. Will met my gaze for a second before stepping forward and slamming the priest into the table. He groaned pushing himself up. He fell over again with another blow to the face.

"Stop it!" Lucy shouted. Elbowing the familiar in the stomach she grabbed a lantern and threw it at him. It shattered and he screamed as he was engulfed in flames. The familiar waved his arms screaming in pain, he ran backwards and smashed another hole in the wall of the train. Lucy grabbed a knife of one of the tables and ran at William.

"Lucy don't!" I screamed. But to late she swung at him. He easily dodged.

"Good," he caught the blade inches before it struck his face. "Fast, just like your father." Lucy froze. She frowned looking confused. Will looked back at the priest who was slumped against the wall staring at her, pain on his face.

"They never told you?" Lucy looked over at me.

"Uh…" I gave her a desperate look. Lucy turned her gaze back on Will and shoved the knife at him shouting in anger. He yanked it out of her grasp and smacked her. Lucy fell backwards. I gasped running over to her. She blinked, looking dazed. He hadn't hit her that hard, thank God. I looked up, Priest punched Will and then was immediately hit with four times as much strength. Will took hold of the priest's shirt and raised a hand, ready to take his head off. I stood up.

"No!" I screamed, running towards them. I grabbed Will's hand just before he broke the priests skull. "Stop it! Please don't." Both of them stared at me. Will blinked and glanced at the other man for a moment. He dropped the priest and turned towards me. I met his eyes, they were dangerously black and I swallowed nervously.

"Rose no!" the man on the floor shouted. Will stepped towards me his hand lightly brushing my face. "William!" the priest winced pushing himself up. "Please… Don't hurt her…" Will looked over his shoulder at him and grinned.

"I can assure you that I have no intention of hurting her, Kal." 'Kal' looked between us and got the most horrified look on his face, I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was an 'ah!', as Will wrapped an arm around my waist and jumped through the hole in the roof.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok I need to know, my friend keeps saying that Hicks is way hotter that Will so who is it? Do you guys like Hicks or Will more? Oh and sorry for not updating for like two days I have to study for finals but yeah I will fit time in to write this. OH THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!: this is the last chapter in this story, I will be posting an author's note once I start writing the Sequel so don't worry. _

I stumbled slightly as we landed. His hand wrapped around my upper arm and he began to walk towards the front of the train. I squinted against the rushing wind.

"Will!" I shouted. "What's going on?" I could barely hear myself over the roaring of the train. He stopped and turned around facing me.

"It seems your father caught up to us a little faster than I had anticipated." I frowned.

"That, was my father?" I felt stunned. I stared at him, fear crossing me for a moment. "You…" he pulled me closer.

"As a priest he can take much more than a regular human could." He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me against him. I tensed.

"Will…" his face was inches from mine. Suddenly a large metal cross slammed into his neck. Grunting in surprise he let go of me. I let out a loud gasp and fell backwards. My back hit the metal train top hard. I blinked waiting for the shock of the impact to die down. Will growled pulling the blade out of his neck, blood covered his skin. He whipped around glaring at the pri… my father, who was limping towards us. Raising the knife he shouted.

"Your faith has failed you!" suddenly my fathers face went white. He stared past Will towards the front of the train. Will turned looking in the same direction. Coming towards us was a motorcycle, set on a collision coarse.

"No!" Father shouted, I could see a woman driving it. She was going to hit the train; no doubt they had been planning to destroy it. I looked back at his horror stricken face. Obviously her ramming herself into the train wasn't part of the plan. I tensed suddenly realizing what was going on, within seconds we'd all probably be dead.

"Rose!" father shouted, I met his gaze momentarily, "Jump!"

"What!" I shouted back but he had already gone back down into the train car. I looked over the edge just as he and Lucy leapt out of the side. I heard her scream and knew that there was no way I was jumping off a train moving a million kilometers an hour. Just then Will bent down grabbing my arm and hauling me to my feet. He lifted me up, one arm under my legs, the other around my waist. He then literally dropped off the train. I can't remember if I screamed. There was a loud explosion and I squeezed my eyes shut as a wave of heat blew across us. After a moment I slowly opened my eyes. The train was in ruins, smoking and flaming. I could see hundreds of bodies strewn about the wreckage. Vampires no doubt. I suddenly realized that Will was still holding me. I looked up at him. He was staring blankly at what was left of the train. I swallowed, shifting in his arms. He looked down at me; he let my legs drop, though his other arm remained around me.

"Umm… thanks." I said quietly. He didn't reply. I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded. I noticed that his neck was still covered in blood. I reached up to touch the wound but he grabbed my hand. I stared into his eyes, he lent down lightly brushing his lips against mine. I closed my eyes again and leaned closer to him. I pulled away abruptly.

"I need to find my sister and my father." I said, though I didn't want to leave him. I could tell that he heard the reluctance in my voice. He smiled.

"I'll come find you as soon as I clean this mess up, the queen will need someone to vent on." He looked discouraged by the last part. I was shocked.

"Y-you mean the queen wasn't on the train?"

"No."

"Then there is still lots of vampires out there?" he grinned.

"Oh yes." I swallowed.

"But that doesn't matter, there will always be vampires in this world just as there will always be humans."

"She wouldn't kill you would she?" his grin widened.

"Is that concern? For me, the one you hate most in this world?" he smoothed his fingers over mine. I blushed and he laughed. "No I don't think she would." I nodded slowly.

"William?" I turned my head and saw the woman who had driven into the train standing not fifteen yards away. There was complete shock on her face. Will grinned straightening. As he did so his fangs showed slightly.

"Ah, Gena so you survived." She was still staring at him in shock. "What's wrong, looks like you've seen a ghost." His grin widened.

"I think I have…" she stared at his fangs. "You're a…"

"Vampire," he finished for her. He looked back down at me. "I should go." I nodded still staring at Gena. He gently touched my face forcing me to look at him. There was a small rush of wind and he was gone. Gena ran over to me.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I nodded. "You're Rose aren't you?"

"Yeah." I was a little dizzy from the whole experience of the past few weeks. I could tell she wanted to ask about what had just happened but she didn't.

"Come on, we need to find Kal."

"Ok." We walked through smoke for a minute until I was able to see two people crouched on the ground.

"Lucy!" I shouted running over to my sister. She looked up.

"Rose!" she stood up and flung her arms around me. "Oh thank god you're ok." She was crying. She let go and whipped her eyes. I turned to my father.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile. I stepped forward and hugged him. He seemed almost surprised for a moment but he relaxed putting his arms around me.

"Hicks!" Hicks had just run up and he and Lucy practically jumped at each other.

"We'd better search the train, make sure that all the vampire are dead, and we need to know if the queen was in there." Gena said looking back at the smoking wreckage. Father nodded.

"She wasn't." I said stepping back and folding my arms over my chest. Everyone looked at me.

"How do you know?" Gena asked with a frown. I blushed.

"Umm…" I glanced at Lucy who gave me a knowing look. " Will told me…" I replied quietly. Father's fists clenched.

"Then I guess we have some hunting to do."

_Ok guys just a reminder this is the last chapter and there will be an author's note telling you the name of the squeal in like a day or so or maybe if I can get it going today that would be great but I have a test to study for so if I can get that done I'll post the name of the sequel and hopefully get it up sometime tomorrow or the day after. Just wana say you guys have been great and I hope you'll enjoy the sequel as much as you enjoyed this, so yeah, thanks for all the great reviews and I will get on more writing as soon as I can. Oh and who is better Hicks or Will (Black hat)? need to prove my friend wrong XD Peace. _


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Ok hey guys the name of the sequel is ...Is a Rose, yeah yeah again with the roses but you know its about our favorite flower; Rose Pace. so its ok i hope you enjoy the sequel i hope to get the first chapter up sometime tomorrow. SO yeah... oh yeah you know that friend of mine that said Hicks is way better than black hat, her pename is IHeartSparklyMen lol as you can tell she is a twilight fan lol anyhoo this is the review she left responding to all of your amazing reviews about Black Hat being way better:

"To all the peolpe who thinks black hat is hot u r all gay,i am that friend lunarerosa waz talking bout hickes is supreme to black hat, suck it lozers"

lol as you can tell her spelling+grammar is terrible. XD. whatever, she is awesome anyways despite the fact she doesn't appreciate Black Hat's awesomeness. so don't go rippin on her, its all fun, i got my revenge when she said that she guaranteed that all of you would says Hicks was hotter and you all said Black Hat XD. M=1 C=0, lol.

LOVE YOU CHEY CHEY and TO ALL: ENJOY THE SEQUEL!


	12. SEQUEL IS UP!

YAY OK GUYS! Sequel is up and first chap is posted SORRY it took so long just yeah i have a lot of stuff goin on right now yeah... anyhoo enjoy the SEQUEL and ENJOY LIFE YA'LL!

PEACE!


End file.
